Tye Toketsu
Tye is one of the main characters of Overtime Appearance Tye is an average height boy with a decent build. He has sharp eyes with blue pupils. He has white hair with the sides shaven and dyed black. He keeps his hair in shape with a pair of goggles he always wears on his head with black straps. Tye wears a light blue sweater with a collar and a necklace with a black "T" on it, and dark brown pants. Personality Weaknesses -Hot climates Affinity Frost, Tye has the ability of cryokinesis. Tye can spawn and control ice and later he learns to control different versions of ice like snow, and sleet. He can make ice paths to slide on, make ice spikes for multiple uses, make condensed ice blasts and freeze is breathe to shoot out and many more. The downside is that Tye slows down as he uses his ice more and more and he starts to experience numb limbs after a while. Moveset * Icey Breath: Tye shoots a wave of freezing air at the opponent, sometimes freezing parts of their body * Ice Beam: Condensed into a ray, Tye shoots out a beam of energy with ice qualities. He uses this to mostly freeze objects super quickly and disable opponents * Blizzard: Tye casts a giant wave of ice from behind him, hitting any enemies is a large radius * Ice Punch: Tye's fist is shrouded in ice and he hits the opponent with it * Frost Bite: Tye uses a large amount of Hama to spawn teeth like icicles around his mouth and rushes at the opponent to bite them with great force * Snow Cast: Tye manipulates the air around him, making it snow. This gives him a temporary Affinity Boost. * Icicle Cannon: Icicles shoot from Tye's hands at the opponent ** Icicle Cannon: Drill Spin: Tye makes one giant icicle in the form of a drill and shoots it out quickly. It takes a while to charge * Snowball Barrage: Tye shoots a barrage of snowballs from his mouth. They each have intense weight added onto them * Snow Plow: Tye rides a wave of snow as if it were a raining avalanche and he lands on the opponent * Sleet Slick: Tye covers is hands with sleet and touches a part of the opponent and it perma-freezes that part of their body * Mist Shroud: Tye covers the area with mist, impairing the opponent's view * Ice Wheel: Tye spins while he's in the air covering himself is snow, the momentum slams him into the opponent Ultimate * Subzero Slasher: Tye uses his two giant kunai like blades and increases their size with ice and he cuts the opponent ** Subzero Slasher: Gyration: Tye spins in a circle, slashing through an opponent Trivia * Tye was an alcoholic in the original Overtime comic * Tye's goggles used to look like https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/GuzmaGuzma's from https://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/POkemon Sun and Moon but they were changed to look more like snow goggles * Tye expels cold air from his mouth when he snores, making it hard for anyone to bunk or have a sleepover with him (he solves this by sleeping with a hospital mask) * He loves ice pops (specifically the coconut flavor)